gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Game of Thrones fanon Wiki:Blocking policy
'Game of Thrones Fanon Wiki Blocking Policy' The Wiki’s blocking policy is basically to the point. We expect Wikia editors to know by now, that vandalism or spam of any kind is not allowed on any wiki. On this Wiki, you are giving 2-3 warnings before a blocking. Of course, this is unless your first and only edit is obvious vandalism; that will call for an automatic permanent ban from our site. We do not have time to mess with anonymous people who are obviously not editors but only here to cause conflict and waste our time. Hate Speech: Derogatory statements and slurs against race, gender, sexual orientation, etc. ZERO TOLERANCE. Harassment: See Wikipedia:Harassment. It wil be dealt with depending on the severity of the situation. Vandalism: Cursing. Perverse words. Deleting content from pages, editing user-created pages without the proper permissions. LOW - ZERO TOLERANCE. Sockpuppetry: Creating a new account to circumvent a previous block, and use it for vandalism or to pretend to be another user to speak in favor a previously blocked user. Repeated violations will be notified to Wikia Support who will enforce a range block, preventing even user account creation and anonymous edit. The duck test will be applied to identify sockpuppets and act accordingly. Meatpuppetry:' 'See Wikipedia:Sockpuppet (Internet)#Meatpuppet Recruiting a separate individual with the goal of supporting a particular position or to complain about a block and harass admins to undo it. This doesn't mean you can't speak on behalf of a blocked user or defend them, this applies for new users or long-time inactive ones who show up suddenly to complain about a particular action. Again, the duck test (see above) will be applied to identify them. Repeated violations will also be reported to Wikia Support. Spam: Using articles, talk pages, blog posts or images/videos for advertising or self-promotion will be dealt with in a case by case basis, depending on the severity of the case. That being said, if you want to advocate a cause use your own user page, as long as it doesn't violate vandalism policy stated above. So in a nutshell, our blocking policy is this: Any sign of vandalism, most especially from a new user can and will most likely receive an “infinite” ban, as it is obvious they are up to no good and are not here to offer any positive help. Any other issue; personal attacks, continuously adding spoilers, blanking pages, causing disruption and drama, editing others pages, etc. will be up to the admin who catches the issue first. Warnings are given first, we do not block immediately (unless we do see heavy personal attacks. We may block until we can get the situation in order). If there is a dispute, admins will discuss it amongst themselves before deciding on a final ban time. Though it may sometime seem we take blocking lightly, we truly do not. Because of the rising popularity of Fanon wikis, especially with the dawn of new Game of Thrones seasons or new A Song of Ice and Fire novels, we need and want all the editors we can get and would rather not have to ban people. There comes a time when people should just know how to behave on the Wikia website, sadly that is not always the case. As long as we keep an open dialogue and keep the drama and arguments away from the discussions, we don’t see why we would or should ban another person. Again, if you ever have a question or concern, please don’t hesitate to ask one of the admins. The Game of Thrones Fanon Wiki can be intimidating, but that is why we are here… to help! Here is a list of our admins: LordOfTheNeverThere - Admin and Bureaucrat TinyCarlos - Admin CC-0413 - Founder and Bureaucrat (INACTIVE)